1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for managing User Equipment (UE) history information in order to improve performance of the wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is a third generation (3G) mobile communication system that uses Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) based on Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Services (GPRS). A third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for standardization of the UMTS has suggested an Evolved Packet System (EPS) of the UMTS similar to the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. In this case, the LTE system is a technology for implementing high-speed packet based communication.
In the EPS, while a source base station is downloading source data, a handover of a User Equipment (UE) can occur from the source base station to a target base station. At this time, the source base station forwards the source data to the target base station. Further, the target base station downloads the source data and next followed target data. In this case, the source base station records UE history information as a UE Context. Upon handover, the source base station transfers the UE history information to the target base station.
The UE history information may include cell ID, cell type (large, small, etc.), a time served from a cell, and information on a plurality of cells with information of a recent serving cell. The UE history information is used to prevent a ping-pong handover of a UE from a target cell (a continuous handover of the UE between two base stations within a short time) and for a radio resource allocation algorithm to the UE after estimation of a moving speed of the UE. However, the UE does not process the UE history information even though the serving base station creates it. When the UE firstly accesses the serving base station, because the UE history information is not created, the serving base station cannot use the UE history information.